1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera setting and display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera setting and display device having two display sections wherein one display section displays a plurality of camera information which is often changed by a photographer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known cameras which are capable of setting multiple information include an information setting device which sets multiple information desired by a photographer. The conventional setting device stores the information in a storage device of the camera for later access. There are also information setting devices which access certain fixed combinations of information settings according to an operation of the photographer.
However, in conventional information setting devices, if the settings are changed for any reason after the setting information has been accessed, the photographer could perform photography using a mistaken combination of settings. Because the photographer is unaware of the change in settings, the photograph may not be taken as intended.
Also, in conventional information setting devices, when an access operation mode or a storage operation mode is entered, the modes may not be canceled in progress. In a worst case scenario, the current setting information is deleted.